The present invention comprises a new Mimulus, botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Minredda’.
‘Minredda’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, bold red flowers, darker yellow-green glossy foliage that is relatively non-sticky when compared to most other Mimulus varieties commercially available with upright and tiered plant habit.
‘Minredda’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in July 2003 in Morgan Hill, Calif. The female parent was an unknown variety growing in a hobby garden. There are no known comparison statements to this female plant as the plant died before data was taken.
The male parent of ‘Minredda’ was an unknown variety. The resultant seed was sown in February 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. ‘Minredda’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Minredda’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.